IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE
by yanksox12
Summary: An attempt at Smut. C/S pairing don't like don't read :D


**Okay, so this idea came to me when I was watching Friends, which I honesly have no idea how that worked but I decided to write it down. I know it is kinda lame but meh. :P. And Don't worry I will post an UD to THE STRANGER soon. But yeah I hope you enjoy this. It is a one shot attempt at SMUT :p**

**This is for you babe. Love you.**

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved, I don't own any of it. It belongs to CBS and all those lucky ducks. :D**

**RATED M**

**Enjoy :D**

_**BREAKING NEWS: FIRE TEARS THROUGH WILLOW CREEK APARTMENTS- NO INJURIES-HOUSE DEEMED NOT SAFE TO LIVE IN. **_The boys and Catherine sat around the table in the break room listening to the television, when Grissom came running in.

"I'm sure you've already seen it on the news, but Sara's apartment building has been set on fire, and it's not safe to live in..." Grissom started.

"Oh my God!" The four members said at once.

"I completely forgot Sara lived there," Nick said running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"Well as you know the apartments aren't livable, and so is it possible that one of use take Sara in?" He asked looking around at the team. The team looked around avoiding contact. "We all know she won't ask us to take her in," He said looking at the team.

"Well, erm, you know I am going out of town in the morning and I guess she could stay there, but there is construction going on next door and it will be very loud," Greg started.

"I would, but Tina would get the wrong idea, and I just can't," Warrick rambled.

"I would also, but my parents are in town, and I don't have room," Nick said sadly.

"Well, I guess I could take her in," Grissom said rolling his eyes.

"What? You're completely avoided asking me," Catherine said rather loudly drawing attention to herself. "Gil, everyone in the lab knows you and Sara aren't exactly good friends," Catherine said.

"And you two are?" Greg asked unconsciously taking a sip of his coffee. Warrick smacked the back of his head causing him to spit out his coffee.

_Does everyone think I hate her? Am I that mean to her? I mean she's amazing. Those deep brown eyes that hold so many mysteries, that smile that makes my heart melt, her giggle that brightens any room in any situation, her body, oh don't get me started on her body. Her amazingly well toned arms, her flat stomach, her perfectly shaped breast, oh how I could cup them... _

"Catherine," Nick started causing her to come back to reality. "Catherine it's nice if you want to take her in, but do you really think Sara would come?" Nick asked.

"I would come where?" Sara asked appearing in the doorway with a tank top and very loose jeans on.

"Sidle, you are not dressed appropriately for work, I need to send you home to change," Ecklie spat as he appeared in the doorway. The team just looked at him with disgust.

"I am well aware of that Conrad," Sara emphasized. "But given my current situation, I only had what I ran to the market in. I just stopped in to talk to Grissom actually," Sara said turning to Grissom. "I uh am looking for a place to stay and need a few days off work to find a place and get some things," Sara said grabbing her neck.

"Well get it figured out," Ecklie said walking away.

"Well we were just talking about your living situation, and I am offering you a spot at my place. Lindsey is off to a Dance Camp in Reno for the summer so I have an extra room," Catherine said with extra confidence and smirked at Greg as Sara considered the offer.

"I guess I could take that offer up, it's not like I have anywhere else I can go," Sara said with sarcasm which hurt Catherine. Greg stuck is tongue out between his teeth at Catherine.

"OK than that's settled, and since Sara, you can't work tonight, Cath, why don't you take off and help get Sara settled a little," Grissom said handing out assignments.

"Ok sure," Catherine said standing up. "Ready Sara?" She asked as she started down the hall. Sara nodded and followed Catherine to her house.

* * *

Sara looked around the living room. She had only been here once when she dropped Lindsey off.

"Make yourself at home. I have some clothes that will fit you, and I'll get you to the store in the morning, and if you need help looking for a place, I'll help you. But I want you to know, you can stay here as long as you'd like," Catherine said as she took off her shoes and started up the stairs.

"Okay thanks, Cath, But I won't be staying long," Sara said.

"Here, I'll show you to Lindsey's room so you can get some rest," Catherine said as she waved for Sara to follow her. Catherine opened the door to see boxes everywhere. "Right, I forgot that I was using her room as storage. Uhmmm, you can stay in my room," Catherine walked down the hall to her room. "I'll sleep on the couch," Catherine said sitting on her bed.

"No, no it's your house, your room, I'll sleep on the couch," Sara said leaning against the door .

"Well, it's a fairly big bed, we could share it if you wanted, I don't bite," Catherine said with a smirk.

"I guess," Sara said taking a step in the room,

"Here come here, I'll help you get your mind off of things," Catherine said patting a spot next to her. Sara sat down and looked into the blonde's eyes.

_Wow. _Was all Sara could think.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sara asked raising an eye brow. Catherine smiled and moved a little closer.

"Well for starters," Catherine said lifting Sara's shirt over her head. "You need a massage," She said laying Sara down on her stomach. Catherine straddled the brunettes hips and she started to rub her back.

"Hmmmm," Sara moaned as Catherine added more pressure, touching her in all the right spots. Catherine slid her hands up to Sara's bra and unclasped it. Sara sat up a little to pull of her bra as Catherine kept rubbing her back making Sara moan a little more with each touch.

_Fuck Sara, you are making this difficult. _Catherine thought. She could fell her panties getting wet as Sara raised her back into the touches.

"Then I would do this," Catherine said lifting her shirt off revealing no bra. She turned Sara over and looked Sara from head to waist where Catherine was sitting. Sara blushed. Catherine leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips as she let her nipples brush against Sara's. Catherine ran her hands up Sara's sides and cupped her face as she let the kiss deepen. Catherine demanded access and Sara allowed it.

"Hmmmmm," Sara moaned into the kiss. Catherine felt the vibrations on her lips as she pulled away and sucked slowly on Sara's neck below her ear. Sara ran her hand through Catherine's hair as Catherine trailed kisses down her body to her breast. She swirled her tongue around one of Sara's erect nipples as she lightly pinched the other with her hand. Catherine took her nipple in her mouth and sucked slowly biting ever so lightly. Then she trailed her tongue to Sara's other nipple while looking Sara in the eyes. Catherine sucked a little harder this time until Sara moaned. Catherine grinned as she kissed back to Sara's mouth. After a few moments Catherine needed air and pulled back.

"Then I would do this," Catherine said kissing down Sara's well toned stomach. She stopped at her jeans and kissed her stomach while unbuttoning her jeans. She trailed kissed back up her body as she slid her hand into her panties and stroked her clit. Sara moaned as Catherine's lips came crashing down on to hers. Catherine rubbed her for a few minutes, never fully pulling away from the kiss. Catherine looked the brunette in the eyes as she entered her finger into Sara. Sara opened her mouth as Catherine kept a steady pace. Catherine pressed her thumb against Sara's clit as she quickened the pace ever so slightly. Catherine kissed Sara's neck again as she entered a second finger and quickened her pace.

Sara let out a loud moan as Catherine went faster. She felt her walls closing in on her hands. Catherine thrust even faster as Sara hit her orgasm and came all over hand. Sara was breathing heavily as Catherine pulled her hand out of Sara jeans and sucked on her fingers. Catherine kissed Sara's lips letting her taste her self before pulling away one more time.

"And then I would do this," Catherine said pulling the brunettes jeans off. She kissed Sara's inner thighs. She licked down Sara's thigh that was now resting over the blonde's shoulder. Sara arched her back and let her head fall back. "And finally, I would do this," Catherine said as she started to lick Sara's clit clean. Catherine sucked on her clit causing Sara to moan out.

"Please Cath," Sara gasped. Catherine grinned as she started to draw circles for a few minutes with her tongue before entering her tongue in Sara. Sara moaned loudly as she came again. Catherine giggled as she cleaned Sara once again. She trailed kisses up Sara's body resting her leg against Sara's core. She kissed the brunette passionately before pulling away to let her catch her breath. Catherine rolled off of Sara, but not before pressing her leg against Sara causing her to moan.

"Jesus Christ Catherine," Sara panted as Catherine curled into Sara's side.

"Hmmm, that's what I would do to relax you," Catherine winked.

"Well it worked," Sara sighed as she brushed a piece of Catherine's hair behind her ear.

"That's good," Catherine grinned. "Are you really sure you want to find a new place? You could always just stay with me," Catherine winked.

"Oh I found a place, and I'm not leaving," Sara said hugging the blonde tightly and kissing her forehead.

**So how was it?**


End file.
